


Doesn't Mean You're Losing

by Gadhar



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gadhar/pseuds/Gadhar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Filling another prompt. Circa E3.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Doesn't Mean You're Losing

**Author's Note:**

> Filling another prompt. Circa E3.

There are few times Barney’s ever lost his cool. At least, only a few times Lee’s ever seen but to hear the way Tool tells it Barney was some kind of force of nature in his younger years, someone to give Gunner a run for his spot as the team maniac. 

Lee finds it hard to believe but the moment Barney says ‘it can’t be’ Lee feels that same kind of nervous fear he gets around Gunner sometimes, like shit’s about to hit the fan and then Barney’s kicking the fucking door of the container open like an idiot and screaming and shooting and Lee doesn’t even hesitate before he’s right out alongside him, fighting for their lives like usual.

But the whole time he’s got his attention split between bad guys, Barney, and wondering why the fuck he even let Barney start this shit because he knew the moment Barney’s face changed that this was going to hell and he should’ve just knocked the fucker out right then and there because it’d be better than being shot at. 

But he didn’t and now they’re speeding away in this fucking truck and it’s a real piece of shit that Lee can hardly keep a handle on. They’re sliding all over the place, tires spinning on the slick mud and Barney’s in his ear with ‘you won’t fit’ and cursing under his breath with a bunch of side glances like he’s suddenly doubting Lee’s driving ability. 

_Should’ve thought of that before you went psycho you fucker._

The others are throwing their weight around on the back and for them Lee tries to keep it as steady as possible because he doesn’t really intend to lose anyone on this mission because fuck that. But his efforts seem to be in vain and he’s just glad that the guys know how things work and aren’t bitching at him from the back. 

“Pull over!”

He does. Even if it’s more of a skidding that nearly sends Toll flying over the side again but their taking up positions, creating a wall of live fire and if he’s learned anything it’s that the bad guys here don’t have the best aim so they should be okay. 

They shoot the trucks down and then it’s quiet except the blades of the copter and Lee makes his second mistake. The first was not stopping Barney and the second was standing there like a dumbass as that chopper came closer and closer and they all just stood there like fucking idiots. Not that they had anywhere to go, this hadn’t been the plan, none of this had been the plan and their exit strategy is fucked and they’re fucked and Lee can’t think of any alternatives and _fu—_

The concrete rushes up into his face and his thigh fucking burns as he goes down, something tears and it feels like it’s his throat. He hits hard and it’s not even a second before Barney’s pulling him up and yelling something in his ear but he can’t hear over the rush of white noise and when he tries to tell Barney that something punches through his back and comes out bloody and he chokes on the wetness in his throat. 

He’s going down again, the world spinning but then they’re pulling him up, dragging him and someone else is screaming and Lee can’t breathe can’t—

It’s hot and cold. A rush of fire at his back, searing clothes, and it’s water—cold and salty and seeping into his body and burning it from the inside out. Like searing fire and he can smell his own flesh and for a moment he’s seven again with the house burning down around him. 

Then there’s Barney again, in the house with him, shouting his name and he’s so far away that all the other stuff he says doesn’t register. But then Barney’s closer, hands on Lee’s face and he’s upside down and Lee can’t see anything but him and he’s talking over the whine in Lee’s ears and it’s “Stay with me Christmas. Lee, Lee! Stay with me. Look at me, look at me.”

 _I am,_ he says and the blood that comes out makes Barney flinch. 

It doesn’t really hurt anymore. Not really. But he feels like he’s shaking out of his skin and every time he tries to get up they force him back down. He can feel other hands on him but he can’t see anyone. No one but Barney and even he’s fading. 

_No._

Barney keeps talking to him, mouth so close and Lee still can’t hear him and for a moment Barney looks scared, and it takes everything Lee has left but he gets an arm up, tries to reach for Barney. Let him know he’s okay. Everything’s fine. He won’t die. He hopes he won’t at least. 

And his fingers brush something but the fear is still in Barney’s eyes when Lee finally closes his.


End file.
